


Wake up Call

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [42]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: Barry wakes up to Bruce riding him.





	Wake up Call

**Author's Note:**

> idea http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/171646750271/imagine-our-top-of-the-day-waking-up-to-bruce
> 
> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/171685673571/top-of-the-day
> 
> unbeta'd.

Bruce turns to look at Barry, who’s fast asleep, more exhausted from his shift at the CCPD than he was from his patrol. It’s late, probably four in the morning, and he should really be trying his best to fall asleep since he too has a job that requires his presence at the office, but he’s still on his adrenaline high from his own patrol. And he really,  _really_  wants some cock right now.

He thinks about what he’s about to do carefully, but then before it takes him ten seconds, he thinks, ‘Fuck it,’ and throws the blanket over his side of the bed and lets it fall to the floor. He grabs the lube from the nightstand drawer. He’s going to get what he wants, whether Barry is asleep or not.

* * *

 

Barry groans, hating the way the need to pee tore through a good dream. Pretty damn good dream in fact—a dream about Bruce giving him a blowjob somewhere?

The bed is shaking violently when he gains consciousness. He really needs to pee. When he opens his eyes, he realizes that he doesn’t need to pee. It’s just that he’s about to come.

He’s suddenly wide awake when he processes what’s in front of him. Or what’s on him—and why the bed is shaking so violently. It’s Bruce, fucking himself on him while he was asleep—and holy shit, Barry’d be lying if he says this isn’t the hottest, sexiest thing a significant other had ever done his entire life.

Bruce, legs spread wide, naked with only an open pajama top on, one hand massaging a tit, the other hand balancing himself as he bounced on Barry’s cock.

“Fuck, Bruce,”

“Was wondering when you’d wake up,” Bruce grinned, then licked his lips. He throws his head back. “Fuck, that’s so good,” he hisses, moving his hand from his chest to wrap it around his own leaking cock. “Don’t just lie there, Allen,” Bruce slams down hard and Barry considers vibrating the shit out of Bruce until he can’t come anymore just to wipe that fucking grin off his face. “Fuck me,”

So he starts to vibrate his entire body, not by much, but maybe just a little harder the first setting of vibrator, all while canting back up to meet Bruce’s hips. “Like this?” he grabs a hold of Bruce’s waist and slams him back down on him.

“Yes! Fuck, Barry, yes!” he grabs onto Barry’s forearms to balance himself, and Bruce can’t figure out which he wants more, that magnificent cock shoving into him harder than he ever can on his own, or the vibrations Barry his giving his entire body. “Hnnnng!” he goes rigid and comes in thick white ropes that coats Barry’s stomach and chest, and Barry fucks him right through it, vibrating harder just a little bit more.

Barry doesn’t stop, because Bruce deserves a little clapback for the cheeky way he implied Barry wasn’t clearheaded enough to fuck him senseless. “What about now, Bruce?”

Bruce looks down on his own cock, still achingly red and hard, suddenly wishing he could see the way Barry is fucking and vibrating the hell out of his asshole. “Don’t stop! Fuck—don’t’ you dare stop fucking me! I’m going to come again—fuck, Barry, keep going!” he gasps, then demands, “ _Fuck_  me!”

And Barry literally has no idea why that makes him come. He doesn’t dare slow down or bring the vibrations down a notch. He keeps it up and a few seconds later, Bruce is coming a second time. His second in under a minute.

When Barry stops moving, Bruce stays seated on him, shivering and panting. “Jesus, Bruce, what got into you?”

Bruce hums. “Is that what I have to do to make you fuck me like that?”

“All you had to do was ask, what the fuck!” Barry breathes out incredulously. “I don’t think I can run tomorrow. I can’t feel my legs,”

Bruce lazily plops down beside Barry and doesn’t bother with the blanket anymore. “Good. We stay in tomorrow,”

And Barry can’t think of why he would say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> so i was writing this top of the day porn thing, finishing it up during lunch then suddenly 2 minutes before 1pm the freaking ceo pops up behind me and asks me, “how’s that thing i’m asking you to do?”
> 
> needless to say. i almost peed my pants. did he see what i was writing? i’ll never know. so leave a freaking comment because idk who was traumatized more, me or my ceo. xD


End file.
